The individualed dose titration guided by the insulin like growth hormone one response of the patient offers similar efficacy and a lower incidence of side effects than the traditional, step-wise, weight based dosing schedule. SPECIFIC AIM: The individualized dosing approach was adopted by the GH Research Society Consensus but differs from present Humatrope prescribing information. This study will document dosing efficacy and the "non-inferiority" of this approach.